


New Girl

by Armgisa



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, F/F, Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armgisa/pseuds/Armgisa
Summary: Raven always knew she was into the same gender. It didn't suprise anyone that knew her and she never tried keeping it a secret. She had a few crushes here and there and even had a few decently serious relationship but nothing that kept her interest. They would always get bored of the raven or get impatient when she didnt have the same click as the others had with her. She didn't even know what they meant by that until senior year of highschool.





	1. Learning Her Name

Raven always knew she was into the same gender. It didn't suprise anyone that knew her and she never tried keeping it a secret. She had a few crushes here and there and even had a few decently serious relationship but nothing that kept her interest. They would always get bored of the raven or get impatient when she didnt have the same click as the others had with her. She didn't even know what they meant by that until senior year of highschool. 

The first day a new foreign student moved to the area from Germany. Her accent was still thick and she only understood English but couldn't speak much of it. She was taller than Raven, had way longer hair than Raven, which was a red, and her skin was tanned, probably the exact opposite of Raven herself. She knew she would be a big hit among the men of the school, quickly getting the lead jock to start flirting and ending up on the cheer squad. 

Raven had no idea why she liked the red head. Raven was average height, maybe shorter if you ask her friend Garfield. Her hair was midnight blue and cut above her shoulders. She was paler than the moon and was someone not many people try to befriend. She never got bullied per say, since everyone calls her a witch, they were afraid of getting a spell put on them. 

Throughout the months, the crush grew into way more than Raven was expecting. They've talked once or twice when the girl would be confused on what book she needed to get for a class, and since Raven was the librarians assistant, it gave her an excuse to talk to the girl. Even though she gave off the cool, uncaring demeanor, she was always so nervous around her. She didn't even know the girls name and never got the courage to ask her, and as the months go on, her window of opportunity to ask slowly closed because you can't ask someone's name after they've been in the same grade as you for months. That's just awkward and borderline rude. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her two friends plopped down next to her at the tree where they ate lunch and talked about their day. 

"Hey mama." Garfield leaned back against the tree, rolling a sucker in his mouth as he put his hands behind his head. "Reading those witch books again?" 

"Are you looking for a love spell." Victor smiled as Garfield high fived him and laughed. 

Raven rolled her eyes at the two. She didn't know why they were her friends, Garfield was the class clown so to speak. He was barely taller than Raven and used to have a crush on the girl, before he found out she played for the other team, didn't stop his pet names though. He had green hair that he regularly kept dyed for as long as she could remember. Victor was also someone you wouldn't think belong to their little group. He was huge and muscular, his ebony skin looking even darker compared to the raven and he was always into robotics and old tv shows. The two sported varsity jackets, one with 'beast boy' and one with 'Cyborg' on the back playing in anything they could which was another reason one might think they wouldn't be friends. 

"I don't think you'll have to. I heard that Kori has been flat out rejecting Robins advances." 

"Kori?" Garfield looked at his friend confused. 

"Yeah..? The girl you've been crushin' on."

"Wait, you didn't know her name Ray?" Victor asked and started laughing, soon the other joined. 

"Shut up. I didn't exactly have the time to ask her." She slouched against the tree glaring at the boys. 

Garfield wiped a fake tear from his eye comedically and out a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah her name is some weird like Koriamdar or Koriander." 

"Koriand'r." 

"Thanks Vic. Everyone calls her Kori though since it's a weird ass name." He shrugged and plopped his sucker back in his mouth. 

"Koriand'r." Raven tried it out and looked at the two. "So why do you think shes shouldering Robin off. Literally every girl wants him."

"All but you mama, and there's a reason for that." 

"Because he's an egotistical dick that only cares about himself?" 

"Because youre crushing hard on his crush. And as someone who has liked a lesbian" he stopped for dramatic affect and grabbed his chest "I think it's safe to say the same thing is happening, she just isn't as open as you." 

The raven hummed in thought as she watched the person of discussion politely scooting away from Robin as he tries to put his arm around her. 

"Maybe you're right."


	2. The Quiet Girl

She watched from her table of classmates at the three under the tree laughing and talking to each other. A small frown slowly formed on her tan skin. Oh how she wished she had friends like that. She may be naive but she wasn't stupid and she knew that the group of people she hung out with weren't her real friends. None of them would have her back if something happened. Her eyes move to the two most familiar to her. Garfield and Victor, they played the sports with Robin. She's talked to them a few time and everytime they never failed to make her laugh until she was clutching her stomach and crying. She was very fond of them and considered them the closest she had to friends. Then her eyes landed on the dark haired girl. 

She knew her name was Raven and Robin informed her that she was some type of witch. He didn't seem happy about that but to the red head that sounded very cool. She's talked to her a few times, being a great help for when she needed certain books from classes but other than that the raven seemed quiet and in a different world than the rest, Garfield and Victor are the only ones she seems to converse with. 

She was jealous of Raven. She seemed so cool and didn't seem to care what others thought about her, like she was perfectly fine having nothing to do with the majority of her fellow piers. She wished she could do the same. Keeping up with her fellow "friends" was exhausted especially when one of them can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. She sighed to herself and joined into the conversation with her fellow students.

After class Koriand'r went straight to her locker. She had all day to think and she decided she wanted to join that circle of friends the raven had. She got her pink and purple bag, filled with books, out of her locker and waited patiently outside the doors of the highschool to find Raven walking with the two boys. Perfect. 

"Friend Beast Boy, friend Cyborg!" She yelled and ran up to the three with a smile big enough to rip her face. 

"Hey Kori, you know you can just call us our real names right." Victor laughed as they continued walking.

"But the nicknames are fun, wouldn't you agree?" She looked so innocent as she looked at Victor. Garfield  smiled and nudged the raven who was avoiding looking at the redhead. 

"What do you think mama, think its cool?" Raven looked at him with a glare for making her join the conversation and replied with a straight face. 

"No." Garfield just laughed as Victor grinned. Kori only pouted a little. 

"Do you think the fun nicknames are not at least the tiniest of cool?" She looked at raven and tilted her head to the side. Raven's eyes widened a little, she didn't think she would actually talk to her. 

"Fine. They're a little cool." She looked away and crossed her arms. How could she say no to that face? How could anyone?! Garfield fell into another fit of laughter as Victor tried holding him up.

"We're going to go, I'm pretty sure Gar might pee himself soon if he keeps up with this laughter. Bye guys." With that Victor dragged Garfield away, leaving the two girls standing outside the school.  

"I do not believe I have ever introduced myself. I am Koriand'r, but everyone either calls me Kori or Starfire." She smiled and turned around, showing that that was her nickname for sports. 

"Raven." She kept looking ahead, not wanting to embarrass herself with talking or tripping. 

"It is nice to meet you friend Raven." She hummed and smiled at the other girl. Kori was so happy that she was actually talking to someone as cool as Raven she was practically skipping. 

The Raven only hummed a response as she watched her crush bounce with every step in curiosity. To the raven, she felt almost like a peasent to the girl. Her tan skin glowing in the sun and her green eyes sparkled when she laughed. If she didn't know any better she would say she was some kind of princess from another planet. 

"Oh, friend Raven, I regret to say but this is my turn. May we do the hanging out again?" She tilted her head and smiled. Raven noticed her accent got thicker. 

"Sure." 

"Great!" The read head jumped happily and hugged the raven before letting go and skipping away. 

Raven didn't even process that she got hugged until she got home, the blush threatening to invade her pale skin finally broke and she smiled lightly to herself. She'll have to ask Kori why she wanted to hang out all of a sudden tomorrow but tonight, she wanted to bask in the unfamiliar feelings in her chest.


	3. True Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I had someone edit this chapter and I didn't know how long it would take since I've never had an "editer". Anyway! Shoutout to @Poetofsighs for editing this. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Raven groaned as she reached out her hand to find her phone alarm going off way too early in the morning. She rubbed her pale face with her hand and slowly opened her eyes to the dark room being invaded by the morning light through her window curtains. She threw her legs off the bed and fixed the old white shirt with a pony on it. She had had since she was a child and it still fit her small figure. Her shorts were black and had constellations all over them, and were also turned to the side from her reckless sleeping. Stretching out, she yawned before walking over to the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was suffering from a serious case of bed head and the usual puffy bags under her eyes werent as dark as before. She had a sneaking suspicion that the red head was to blame. Shaking her head she jumped in the shower. 

After she was clean, she got dressed in a long sleeve black shirt that sat at her shoulders, showing the red straps of her bra and high waisted jeans. Topping it off with a black velvet choker, she stepped outside of her room as quietly as she could while slipping on her black bag, trying hard not to wake up her demon of a dad. Alas, her father was sitting at the dinning room table reading the paper, drinking coffee and to make things worse, he was in his underwear. 

"Morning Dad." She grumbled, slipping on her shoes and making sure she had everything. The raven was answered with a grunt as she left the house and locked the door on the way out, descending onto the familiar path. She didn't mind walking in the morning, especially this time of year. It was always cool out and she felt a connection to her surroundings, so she didn't mind the lonely and short walk. 

"Friend Raven!" Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar head of hair ran towards her, waving and smiling. The flower print crop top she wore swung side to side as she ran to catch the dark haired girl. By the time she caught up she hadn't even broken a sweat. she made sure her hair was neat before she folded her hands behind her shorts. "I was hoping to catch you on the way to school," Her smile was so sweet it was impossible to look away. 

"Hello Koriand'r." She greeted, waiting for the girl to stand next to her so she could continue walking. 

"Do you always walk to school Raven?" She hummed and nodded in response, making the taller girl smile wide. "you do not talk much, do you?" 

"I guess." In reality the raven was so nervous she couldn't think of anything to say without seeming weird. But to the red head, it only added to the mystery that draws her to the short girl. 

"May I ask you a question, Raven?" Kori looked at the girl, making Raven turn her head and nod. "Robin once told me you were a witch, is that the truth?" Raven stopped in her tracks and almost laughed at the innocence the girl seemed to radiate.

"I wouldn't call myself a witch, per se" The raven snorted at the thought of the big bad Robin being scared she would curse him. 

"What would you call yourself?" By then the two had started walking again. 

"Wiccan." The taller only nodded, deciding she could look it up when she got home, not wanting to offend the girl with any ignorance she might have on the topic. When they arrived at school the tanned girl frowned and sighed a little, making her dissatisfaction of the short walk known. 

"We talk again, friend Raven?" Her accent growing thick again and the raven just blinked at the girl and nodded mumbling a "yeah sure." She wasn't used to seeing a frown on koris face, but sure enough the bright smile returned as she hugged the shorter one again and skipped off to her locker. 

"Hey, momma. Did you see a ghost or somethin'?" Garfield said, taking note of her slightly irridiculous expression as he popped up next to the raven. He swung an arm around her shoulders as they walked to their lockers. 

"I saw her walking with Kori. Maybe that's why." Victor came up on the other side of the girl and she sent him a glare, only to get a smile in return.

"Oooo, mommas!" The green haired boy teased, poking her sides. She rolled her eyes as they reached her locker, putting in her combination. 

 

When lunch arrived and she joined the two boys underneath the tree, she couldn't help but open up about the thing she couldn't get off her mind since last night.

"She hugged me." She said, dropping her tray next to her and plopping down in her usual spot. The two boys stopped there conversation when those words left her lips. Garfield tried hard to hold in a laugh at the tired face his friend held. 

"So what, shouldn't you be happy?" Victor spoke.

"Yeah mama, you look constipated." Raven punched the boy as he laughed and rubbed his arm. 

"I would be if I knew her motive behind this. Doesn't it just seem a little too random that she suddenly wants to hang out with me." 

"I wouldn't sweat it Rave, she's a physical girl. She didn't hug us when we first met, though she was still touchy. I think that's just how she is." Victor shrugged while shoving his sandwich in his mouth. 

"She liiikes yooou~" Garfield teased the raven, pointed a finger at her. She huffed and pulled his beanie over his face.

 

\--

 

After Kori left the raven haired girl she went straight to her locker, not in the mood to deal with her piers. Much to her demise, the one person she really wanted to avoid was already at her locker, leaning against it. When he saw her, he nervously stood straight and fixed his clothes. 

"Hey, Star. You weren't here earlier, I thought you were skipping school." She gave him a smile, albeit forced, and shook her head. 

"I decided to walk today." She opened her locker, busying herself with getting the right books. 

"Why would you want to do that?" He look almost disgusted. 

"I have made a new friend, if you must know Robin." Shutting her locker she looked at him, jealousy was already laced in his features. 

"With who." It wasn't a question. He did not like sharing the girl in front of him. 

"Excuse me Robin, but who I decide to make friends with is none of your concern." She lifted her head and started walking. 

"Is it that witch girl? you know. I saw you guys enter the school this morning." He jogged to catch up with the girl. 

"So what if it is." He grabbed her shoulder and turned the girl around. 

"You can't be friends with her." Kori stared at his hand then glared at the dark haired boy in front of her. 

"I am allowed to be friends with whom ever I so wish, Robin." His name came out almost like poison daggers as she grabbed his wrist and threw it off her shoulder. She turned and walked into class, anger rolling off her shoulders as she sat down. 

When lunch came around she decided she didn't want to sit with people who were sure to judge her new friend, and knowing Robin, he had probably already told everyone about this morning. So she made her way to the tree, purposely ignoring the stares she got from her normal table. When she arrived Victor was laughing as Garfield fixed his hat and Raven rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her pale skin. 

"Hello, is it okay if I join you guys in the eating of the lunch?" The three looked up in shock.

"Sure girl, sit down." Victor slid over so the red head could sit across from the raven. 

"For what do we owe the pleasure Star?" Garfield was leaning against the tree, raising his eyebrows. 

"Robin has decided to dictate who my friends can and can not be, so I am showing him he does not control me." She smiled smugly and popped a fry in her mouth. 

"Hell ya! Show him whose boss." Garfield gave a high five to the girl and Victor patted her head in congrats. 

"I don't want to be the reason you and your friends fight, Koriand'r." The raven felt guilty. She didn't want the girl fighting with people she was friends with, no matter how rude and stupid they are. Kori's hand rested on the raven's knee and she smiled sweetly. 

"They are not my friends, Raven." 

Raven just watched in amusement as Garfield moved next to the taller girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders playfully, telling her they would be her friends. Victor laughed and hugged the two while all of them laughed. Kori opened her shinning eyes and held a hand out to Raven, pulling her into the group of friends. It was perfect, the short time they all joked and laughed at lunch. To the red head, she felt like she finally found a little home, with her true friends.


	4. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's took longer to post a chapter than I wanted. I had a graduation and birthday party to attend to and i just haven't been feeling in the mood to write. I'm still going to finish this though. I apologize if this chapter is rough, but if you guys want I can make a chapter that isnt part of the plot but kinda describes the two girls doing the activities and more in the sleep over?

Kori was grabbing the things she needed out of her locker quickly while humming to herself. She wanted to catch the raven before she left so they can walk together again, but sadly a hand closed her locker and an unwanted head of black hair came into view. 

"Kori, what the hell were you thinking sitting with those.. those freaks at lunch?" Kori has never seen the boy so mad, which made her even more furious with him for thinking he has a right to poke around in her life. 

"I was thinking that I could enjoy my meal with people who actually cared about me." She kept her anger down, she didn't want to cause a scene in the hallway where everyone was starting to leave making it one of the most busiest times. 

"I told you you cant be friends with her! And why were you letting those other two weirdos touch you!" His voice was hushed but still loud enough to get a few stares from people passing by. 

"Excuse me Robin, but I thought I told you that I can be friends with whomever I so please. And those two weirdos are very nice boys who wouldn't insult others for the way they choose to express themselves." She turned on her heal, the calm demeanor she was putting on was starting to crack. How could he think he has the right to boss me over?! He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back, by then the hallway was empty. 

"Stop hanging out with them or else we will not be friends any more." Before the red head could reply a giant hand grabbed the raven's wrist and pulled it off the girls arm, twisting it behind the boy. Victor was standing menacingly next to him holding him in that position. Raven walked up to him with a glare that could kill a man, whispering words that weren't English, successfully scaring the shit out of the boy. Garfield stood next to Kori asking if she was okay. 

"Keep putting your hands on her and you'll get more than a hurt shoulder and a curse." Her words were like daggers and when Victor let go of Robin, before he could run off Kori spoke up. 

"Robin, I do not wish to ever be your friend anyway." With that he ran off, eyes wide and scared staring at the raven, who turned to look at the red head. 

"Did he hurt you?" She stepped closer to look at her. 

"I'm okay friend Raven. Did you actually curse him?" A small smile played on the raven's lips as she looked back. 

"Of course not, i was just mumbling random words to scare him." The three laughed and raven crossed her arms smiling.

"That's a good one Mama!" Garfield and Victor started to walk towards the door and soon the girls followed. After a few moments of comfortable silence the taller girl spoke up. 

"Thank you, Raven." The shorter one just shrugged and kept her eyes in front of her. 

"No need to thank me. I think Victor could have scared him off just as easily." 

"Though I am grateful for Victor and Garfield's help, I am joyous that you assisted in sticking up for me." When the raven looked at the other girl, a light blush dusted her tan skin. 

Raven couldn't get the sight of her blushing out of her head all week. She wanted to make the girl blush more because it was almost too beautiful for it to be human. She thanked her gods that night for blessing her with such a creature but she would never tell anyone that. 

The next few weeks, Kori stopped talking to everyone she use to in favor for the three new friends she had. She stopped being invited to after game meals or parties and she was happy for that because it exhausted her showing up to them anyway. She still cheered and people still liked her company but most were told lies about her being brainwashed from the jock, so instead of friendly greetings she got pity stares. She didn't mind though because when she was with the trio of friends nothing mattered, and when she looked at a certain pale skinned girl worries about school were erased. 

It was a Friday when the usual cheerful red head started worrying that her friends, or one specifically, didn't really enjoy her company. The raven was starting to be distant and avoiding her a lot. When they did speak it was short and to the point. The boys said that their pale friend got like that when something was bothering her and it was best to leave her alone until she was ready to spill her thoughts but the red head didn't like that. She didn't want her to be distant after everything she left for her specifically. 

"Raven?" The voice was small and unsure, it made the raven turn because the owner of the voice was anything but small and unsure. 

"Koriand'r." A frown formed on tan skin as she cought up to the walking raven after school. 

"Raven, would you like to have a sleep over tonight?" She stood up straight, her accent being thick, but after knowing her for awhile she knew it only got like that when she was feeling a surplus of a certain emotion. 

"No, i have school work I need to work on." The raven didn't. She honestly didn't care about the work she got today, she was just tired and ready to lay in bed and over think. She started walking away when a gentle hand grabbed her arm to stop her. 

"Please, friend Raven. Something has been troubling you and friends are suppose to be there for each other. Let me be there for you." The last part was a whisper, her head was pointed to the ground scared of being rejected by her friend. When the raven looked at how defeated and sad the other was it broke her heart. This was all her fault, she should have never gotten so close or the red head would still be happy with her other friends. 

"..fine." Kori shot up and looked at her, eyes shinning from unshed tears and a smile forming on her lips. 

"Oh wonderful! We can do all things girlfriends do! Braid hair, paint nails, talk about boys! Thank you Raven!" The taller bounced and hugged her friend. Raven just blushed at the word girlfriend but knew it wasn't the same she wanted. They walked to the corner they usually split, Kori saying she will pick her up tonight before rushing to her house.

Later that night, the two did what Kori was excited about. They did each other's hair and makeup, leaving Raven a blushing mess when Kori complimented how pretty her eyes were with mascara, and nail polish; Kori making them match with purple. They even made friendship bracelets, Raven's with a K and Kori's with an R. After promising to wear it always they sat on the queen sized bed, the red head playing with her bracelet as they talked about anything and everything. 

"Friend Raven?" 

"Hm?"

"Has anything happened that made you upset?" The raven didn't answer. She knew this question would come up but she still didn't know what to tell her. "Perhaps I did something wrong?" Her voice went quiet and she looked down at her bed cover. 

"Koriand'r, you didn't do anything wrong." Guilt tugged at her heart and she wanted to reach over and hug the other. 

"Then why were you avoiding me at school?" She looked up and their eyes met. The silence grew almost suffocating as she tried to think of a lie or excuse she could tell her friend, instead she sighed. 

"Why are you friends with me Kori?" That took the red head by suprise. 

"Because you are kind and thoughtful and very funny."

"No, I mean, why did you pick me instead of Robin or all the others." This time Raven broke the stare and looked at her painted nails. Kori thought for a minute. 

"Robin and all the others were never my friends, Raven. They only liked me because Robin liked me, but he never really knew me. He just wanted something pretty to hang off his arm so he could show case off like a trophy." Her hands clenched into fists. "I am not a prize to be won. I am a human being who is allowed to do whatever I want."

"But they stare at you like you just adopted a wounded mut. They shun you now and it's all my fault. You deserve better than that Koriand'r. Better than me." A tan hand covered her pale one and green eyes met blue. 

"I do not care what the others may think of me, Raven. I do not mind the way they talk about me as long as I can come back to you." Her eyes held such sincerity that all the guilt she felt left like it never happened. Before she could think she pulled the taller into a tight hug. It cought the red head by suprise but she was more than happy to return the hug with her own, burying her head in the raven hair. She didn't know why the need to make her friend happy was so strong but she chalked it up as what friends usually feel. 

When Raven pulled back and looked at her friend, they both wore blushes, Kori sporting a smile with hers as they looked at each other. Kori knew the guilt wasn't going to be gone forever, but she took her time feeling like everything was good in her world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This story doesn't really have a plan or anything and it was one of my firsts. I have a big StarRae fanfiction idea that I've already wrote down ideas for the whole story, beginning to end. I am a little nervous about writing it because it'll also be my first "book" that'll be serious. please please comment if you guys would be interested In something like that? Comments really give me the motivation needed to do these things so if you guys are interested please dont be shy in telling me. Anyway, see you guys next time!


	5. Storms and Alcohol

They sat at a table today, as snow fluttered down and intruded the land. Kori was staring out the window watching the snow fall. Garfield and Victor had there own thing going on, huddling around a device laughing and snickering quietly. It's been a few months since Raven and Kori had the sleep over. Kori still wore the bracelet raven made her on her ankle and wrist, same with the dark haired girl. She never took it off, even leaving it on while she showered. She didn't mind the marks on her skin when it was pressed against her wrist while she slept, it was a gift from Kori. 

Raven still felt guilt crawl under her skin whenever Robin would look at them or whenever the other cheerleaders would purposely go into a different direction but Kori always made sure to reassure the raven. 

"Friend Raven." The pale skinned girl looked up from her book that sat on her desk to the red head standing above her. "My parents will be out of town this weekend and i was wondering if you would like to accompany me so I won't be alone." Her shy smile was enough to make the raven immediately agree and she didn't regret it when her face lit up. 

"Great! I will pick you up then." She smiled again and walked towards her desk. 

The school day quickly ended but the hours until Kori came dragged on, even forcing the raven to watch TV with her dad. When the doorbell rang she quickly jumped to her feet, her dad sending a knowing smile when she collected herself and walked to the door. 

"Hello, Kori." The raven said as she grabbed her bag, Kori was wrapped up in a pink scared that came to her nose, having to move it down when she spoke.

"Hello Raven, hello Mr. Roth!" She yelled behind me.

"Please, call me dad Kori!" He yelled back, a deep laughter erupted as he saw his daughter's face take on a pink color. 

"Oh my gods. Let's go Star." Kori giggled as Raven grabbed her hand and dragged her from the door. They drove to her house as Kori bounced on her seat. 

"Oh, Raven! I forgot to tell you but my parents also left their alcohol cabinet unlocked for us." Her childish giggles filled the car as Raven rolled her eyes, she was almost positive Kori just found the key for it but she didnt say anything  They pulled into the snow dusted driveway and both quickly made it inside, away from the cold. The house was exactly as it was before, spacious and big. 

"I was hoping we could go to the park, I have not been yet and would like to visit and watch the snow fall there. Kori chirped from the kitchen as she grabbed both girls a water. 

"How far is it from here?" 

"Oh, just around the block. Can we please go, friend Raven?" The begging look in her green eyes made it impossible for the raven to say no, so they made the short walk to a huge park. Swings and jungle gyms had a fresh layer of snow on them and a signed area for dog owners was even off to the side. It was obviously a very kept up park but no one was there, that's when Raven noticed the dark clouds in the distance but because her enthusiastic friend already made a b-line to an empty patch of snow she thought they might have time to mess around and get back before it turned into a blizzard.

The two sat and swung, made a snowman and Kori even managed to get Raven to make snow angels. The raven was to busy paying attention to her gorgeous friend she forgot about the storm clouds and didn't notice the sky darkening. It wasn't until the wind got so rough it was hard to open their eyes and the snow fall got so thick it was hard to see. Koriand'r laughed as she grabbed her friends hand. 

"We should have checked the forecast, huh?" She giggled and opened her mouth to get snowflakes. 

"Come on, Kori. We need to head home or we'll get sick." She pouted before the wind whipped the raven's hair around her face and she was struggling to see. Kori giggled and grabbed her friends hand, they both ran back to the house and by the time they got in they were soaked to the bone. Raven looked at her friend, even soaking wet she was stunning. The snowflakes sat perfectly on her dark eyelashes and the warm house made some turn to water that ran down her tan skin and her long red hair covered in snow made her look like a model. Raven thought she probably looked like a wet dog. 

"Stay here." Kori ran off to an unknown direction and came back with two towels, handing on to Raven. She quickly dried herself off before Kori pointed her to a bathroom and told her she could use the shower while she uses a different one. Raven happily agreed and quickly made her way to a huge bathroom. Two sinks on the vanity, a tub big enough for someone to practically swim in and a separate shower. 

After probably the best shower in her life she came out, her hair damp but brushed out. Raven followed the noises she heard in the kitchen to find Kori sitting on the island, pat drying her long red hair over her shoulder. She wore pink sleeping shorts and a white sweater. I tried hard not to look at the exposed skin on her legs and leaned against the counter, she looked over at me. 

"I am making some pizza if you're hungry, friend Raven." Raven hummed and nodded her head, Kori smiled. 

After a half an hour, pizza was laying on the table in the living room, bottles of alcohol were handed out and they started drinking. Raven did not have a high tolerance for anything so it was almost too quick when she felt the tingly feeling in her chest and her eyes started getting heavier. 

They watched Avatar on her flat screen TV while the snow made itself comfortable blanketing the ground. Raven didnt notice until they were shoulder to shoulder that she was edging closer but she blamed the alcohol and weather for the closeness she instigated with her friend. Their shoulders touched and they were sharing the same soft red blanket. 

The blizzard didn't let up and after a few hours both girls seemed to be affected by the drinks. Or, at least, that's what raven will tell people if Kori ever tells anyone the girlish scream she made when the power went out. Luckily their family had an abundance of candles and the two ended up sitting in the candle lit bedroom.

"Raven." The word came out lazily as a blushed Kori got closer the her friend. "You never told me who you liked." Her head dropped on the raven's shoulder as her pout was visible through her words. 

"'s a secret." Kori didn't like that answer. 

"Friends don't hold secrets, Raven." Raven didnt reply. "I'll tell you who I like and you tell me who you like, okay?" Kori's head lifted from the raven's shoulder to face her. "Same time, okay?" Raven's lips pressed together in thought before she sighed and nodded. 

"On three. One, two, three."

"You."

"You." Raven was sat there for a minute, trying to figure out if she was joking. 

"Oh, you mean as a friend." Kori shook her head, her hands found Raven's shoulders. 

"No, Raven. I like like you. I have every since you stood up for me and when you helped me find books, even on the first day I came here you caught my eye." Raven didnt even have time to process the words she said because soft lips clashed with hers. The taste of vodka and fruity drinks intoxicated her more as the kiss continued. Ravens hands found their way to the red head's waist and she kissed back. Kori's fingers got lost in the black hair as the kiss grew from soft to needy. Their bodies flushed together until finally they pulled away, both catching their breath and trying to piece together what happened. Green eyes stared into blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating. I wasn't in the writing mood for a while and i still feel like this chapter and my writing isn't as good as it could be. Anyway, I hoped you enjoy, stay tuned and what not. 
> 
> Please go check out my other works if you would like!


	6. The Days After

Raven woke with a start, a small but noticeable headache creeped in as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It took her a minute to remember the events of last night as she looked around the room and to the person laying next to her in bed. 

They kissed. 

Raven had to fight the mixture of panic and joy in her gut. What if she didn't remember? What if she didn't mean it and she was just drunk? Her thoughts were cut off with a yawn from the red head as she slowly sat up, her long hair was knotted and everywhere as Kori blinked and sat up, rubbing her face. Raven just sat there, unsure and almost scared of what would happen but Kori just smiled tiredly at the raven and leaned against her as another yawn escaped her mouth. 

"Good morning, friend Raven." The red head mumbled tiredly, her head still resting on the raven's shoulder. 

"Good morning, Kori." Raven swallowed, still unsure of her friends memories. Kori groaned and eventually got up, rubbing her head. 

"I usually do not drink that much, I apologize." Raven just stared at her. 

"Do you remember last night?" She asked carefully, slowly getting out of the bed. Kori was silent for a minute. 

"No, I do not. Do you, Raven?" Raven didnt look at the girl, knowing the hurt was probably evident on her face, so instead she gave a short 'no' and left to the bathroom. 

When she came out, Kori was on the bed trying to brush out the knots half-heartedly, she seemed to cought up in her own thoughts to notice the raven walk in.

"Do you need help?" Raven asked. Kori jumped a little before nodding. She seemed oddly quiet, but the raven tried to blame it on being tired and took her brush. 

She was almost done, 20 minutes passed with her carefully brushing out red hair. It wouldn't have taken so long if Raven didnt enjoy how sensual brushing her friends hair seemed. Though it still bugged her that her friend still hadn't said a word, so when she got the final knot out and went ahead to braid the long hair to keep it knot-free she finally asked. 

"What's on your mind?" Raven was met with silence and when she was about to speak again, Kori turned to face her. Her green eyes were slightly red from what she guessed was unshed tears. 

"Kori? What's wrong?" She felt panic rise in her chest as a tear slid out and she hurriedly wiped it with her pale thumb. 

"Oh,  Raven. I'm a terrible friend! I kissed you last night while we were drunk and took advantage of you! Now you will not want to be my friend anymore." More tears fell from her eyes before she covered her face with her hands. Raven was frozen. Had she remembered while she was in the restroom? 

"Kori, did you mean everything you said last night?" She had to know it wasn't the alcohol talking. 

"Y-yes but-"

"It's okay. I've wanted to kiss you ever since I met you, Kori. It's okay." Kori dropped her hands from her face, green eyes searching blue for any indication that she was joking. 

"Even though we were drinking?" 

"I would have liked to kiss you sober, but I wasn't that drunk I couldn't remember. I should apologize to you, you were really drunk, so in theory I would have been taking adva-" Raven's ramble was cut short by a pair of lips. It was soft and uncertain, but firm. Kori slowly backed away, her tears long gone and a smile took their place. 

"So you do not hate me?" Raven let out a small laugh and shook her head. 

"I could never hate you, Star." 

\------

After that morning, the two quickly became each other's girlfriend's and Kori was not shy about it. Soon the whole school knew, some (including Victor and Garfield) became nothing short of fans for their relationship, giving small cheers and embarrassing whoops Everytime they were caught sharing a kiss in the hall when they thought no one was looking. Some of the cheerleaders even started becoming friends again with the red head, and more people accepted Raven thanks to her energetic girlfriend. 

Robin and a few rare homophobes were against the relationship but he soon gave up when a year past and they took the crown's for Prom, graduated and even picked out colleges and majors without their relationship even wavering. 

They stayed strong even when college got hard and their majors and classes soon got in the way of the time they spent together but that didn't stop Raven from asking Kori to be her wife on a cold winters night, exactly four years after they first kissed.


End file.
